Little Red in the Country if Clover
by Madame Maria
Summary: Lucinda is brought to wonderland be accident and is saved when she has a near death experience by a wolf. Before she can go back home she must find How she almost died and the person who brought her. But in the Land of Wonder there's lots of dangers and since she is an outsider she is a target.*I do not own this art or characters in the story except my oc's*


Where am I, who am I, what am I, these are the questions everyone asks themselves before they die. But am I really fading away, I can't see a light yet the warmth is being sucked from my body.

I can't move or even turn my head; I am just sprawled on the wet grass left to die. I never thought I would die this way I always thought I'd get eaten by a wolf but this way was worse, I am suffering.

I can start to see a light, it's bright yet I can't go toward it it's too far. I tried to pry my eyes even more. It turns out the light I saw was the sun greeting or saying good bye for I had moments to live.

Suddenly a sharp sting attacked me from my side. I used all the strength I had to look at where it hurt.

A huge pool of blood tainted my dress and the ground was stained with crimson. The blood leaked out of me.

Why can't I just die please let this all end here and now. I start to doze in and out consciousness; every time I awoke the pain was much worse than before.

The stain was bigger each time I looked, even though my dress is red I the blood sticks out, more colored than the dress. I start to here movement, sounds of the grass being crushed under someone.

I opened my eyes for a brief second and it was darker than it was the last time I checked. The footsteps drew nearer and nearer than finally stopped.

I could feel my body being lifted up from the ground, and big hands grasping me. My ear was too the person's chest and I could hear no heart beat just a clock. The sound was harmonizing like a lullaby my mother would sing to me.

I started to fall unconscious again the pain hurt so much I hope and wish this means I finally get to die.

The pain left my body then I blacked out. I saw nothing but darkness; the last this I heard was "hang in there" the voice was sweet and lovely.

There's a light, brighter than the sun and it was warm. "Lucinda, Lucinda" it was calling out to me. I really was going to die wasn't I?

Tears ran down my face I wasn't ready to not yet. Forget about what I said before now that I can't feel pain I don't want to leave this world, not so young.

I started to walk away from the voice it still called. I turned and saw a man with silver hair like mine and an eye patch calling my name.

He looked at me then smiled he was handsome I could feel my face get red and my heart beat.

"Hello Lucinda" he said, a huge smile stretched across his face.

"Are you an angel" I asked curiously?

"No" he said.

"Then who are you and how do you know my name"?

"I am Nightmare it's a pleasure to meet you" I grabbed my hand and kissed it "I know you name because I read your mind".

Wait if he read my mind then he must've heard the part when I said he was handsome. My heart started to race again and my cheeks turned into the color of a cherry.

"Where am I"?

"You're in a dream and about to wake up. But don't worry you'll be happy here in" the last part got cut off.

"Wait what did you say" the light got brighter and everything disappeared.

I wake up in a weird unfamiliar room in the night, did I really sleep that long? I sat up; my side ached but not as bad as it was. I was in a flowing white shirt.

My hood was on a wooden chair in the room. Where was I, is this a dream too?

The knob on the door started to move and a man walked in with a towel around his neck. He had wolf ears and a tail what the hell. This has to be a dream but I don't remember falling asleep.

"Oh hey your awake" he says, his tall wags like my dog does when he's excited.

"I thought you were going to die good thing I saved you" he smiled.

His hair was a light brown and his eyes were an intimidating grey. He looked like he was a grown man or an older teen. He got on to the bed next to me then laid down.

He rested his head on my lap "you have a comfy lap" he eyes looked straight into my big brown eyes.

"Waauuugh" I yelped "what the hell are you doing"?

He looked at me like I was crazy, then he sat up.

"I was resting wolfs do that don't they"?

Wolf, he's a wolf "you can't be a wolf you are a human with wolf ears and tail".

He looked over at me, his face had turned wicked and his mouth had a devious smirk on it.

"Oh really I'm not a wolf, what a silly girl you are Lucinda" he started to come near me.

How does he know my name? What was he doing?

I couldn't move my side still hurt, so I sat there as he got closer to me. When he finally stopped our face were only inches apart. I started to feel embarrassed and my heart was going crazier than ever.

He touched my long solver hair that was in braids, then he touched my cheek, our eyes were linked.

"You're cute for an outsider. I might eat you up" he smiled evilly then he took my hands and forced me down to the bed.

He was on top of me and he had a playful yet sinful look on his face. It scared me, what is he going to do to me?

"Don't be scared it won't hurt" he leans his head down and whispers in my ear "it actually feels really gooood" he laughed evilly.

"Please, stop" I whimpered, tears ran down my face.

He looked at me and his face changed to a regretful face. He got up from on top of me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you that much" He looked at me sincerely.

"It's fine. Thank you for saving me though" I smiled a little at him.

"Well I couldn't let you die, could I" he smiled back.

"And thanks for the shirt even though it's a little baggy".

"No problem your dress were covered in blood".

I looked at him then notice he wasn't wearing a shirt, just black pants and the towel. I think he noticed I was getting red again.

"Are you checking me out" he asked jubilant look on his face.

That's when I got really red "no why would I be checking you out"?

He laughed then I felt he breath on my neck "well you know we are alone".

"Stop doing that" I told him.

"Fine fine" he shrugged "anyway I'm Randolph but you can call me Randy".

"Oh, that reminds me how do you know my name"?

He thought for a second then it was like a light bulb went off in his head "I read it on your clothes after I stripped you".

Wait he did what to me, what the hell. Dogs can sense anger right or smell it whatever they do?

"Oh uh it's not like that I had to get to you wounds or you would die. Don't worry I tried not to look, at least I tried right".

"You nasty pervert what kind of person does that"!?

"Hey I had to save your life"!

I rubbed my head and tried to comprehend what was going on. What a weird dream I am having, and what a weird person I am for having it.

"Whatever, I all I need to do is wake up from this dream or nightmare I shall call it".

"Dream, silly you aren't in a dream you're in Wonderland".

WHAT! WHERE AM I?


End file.
